


Eli,Demetri, and Phoenix.

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, C-Section, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Pain, child birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Phoenix- A Phoenix is a long-lived bird that cyclically regenerates or is otherwise born again. Associated with the sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor.When Demetri was first told he was pregnant with a girl he panicked, He didn't know what to do as he knew who exactly the father was. So, while he was stuck in that dilemma. He also has to deal with the stress of the two Dojo's warring.Oh yeah! His arm is broken...by the father.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm WHAT?!" Demetri yells. He just was getting his arm checked on. He told his doctor that he had been feeling fatigued, nauseous, gaining weight, and having food cravings that he would normally not eat. His doctor unexpectedly got him a pregnancy test. He had taken it and was met with results he didn't want to hear or was expecting to hear. "Yes, it seems that your birth record says that you're a carrier, so, you are capable of having a child," she said smiling. "Do you want to have an ultrasound?" Demetri sighed and nodded. She went out to grab a machine to do the ultrasound and Dem was left with his thoughts. 

If he was pregnant, how long?

Easy he lost his virginity 4months ago.

Who was the father? 

He knew exactly who. 

What would he do?

He didn't have an exact answer now. He needed to tell both the father and his mother(And Mr.LaRusso.)While he would rather think it would be a better idea to keep it away from the father for a while. He heard the door open and he saw his mother. She had the look of, "I'm disappointed but not going to be mad at you." He looked at her and laid his head back against the wall sighing. "Who it-" "Eli..." He said. She paled and tightened her grip on her arms. "It was consensual..." He said. The woman came back and Demetri did as instructed and laid down. He flinched feeling the Gel be put on his stomach and looked to the screen when she moved it around. "It looks like your 18 weeks." She said. "Do you want to know the child's gender? She said looking at the screen." Demetri swallowed and looked at his mom who was in awe. She nodded and placed her hand on his. The doctor smiled and looked at him. "Congratulations, You're having a baby girl." Demetri smiled and felt tears go down his cheek. Why was he crying when he felt so much joy? He wiped his eyes pulling his shirt down. He and his mom left and Demetri wiped his eyes. He noticed them take a route that wasn't towards their house. He gave her a confused look. She smiled and looked at him. "We're going to need baby things!" She said. 

He smiled and chuckled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demetri has a run in with Hawk,   
> Sam is a good 'Aunt' and gets here niece some stuff.

Demetri walked into the school. He put his bag on the conveyor belt and was searched down by the security guards. He grabbed his bag and jumped feeling someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Samantha there She gave him a sympathetic smile. "How far along are you?" She asked. Demetri looked at Sam. "Over heard dad and mom talking..." She said. "4 months, we found out about the gneder." Dem said as they walked along the halls. "What is it?" "A girl." Sams face lit up a small bit. "Your mom?" "She is surprisingly accepting considering the father is-" He felt his head get pushed down by someone. He held his head and glared at Eli but something told him to not fight back he looked at Sam and nodded towards Eli. Sam covered her mouth in shock. "It was constual." He said. He went into his first class with Sam and sat down. 

The nausia was already sinking in. 

Time skip to the end of the day. 

Demetri had started to leave the school but Sam stopped him and they started to go the opposite direction. "Where are we going?" "To gt baby stuff" She said and drug him to her Car. 

The two had went into the store and left to the baby section. "What all do you need." "Me and mom got a crib, bottles, clothes, formula, wipes and diapers." He said. Sam immediately ran off. Deme sighed and followed. He looked at the clothes for a small bit and noticed a curious one. It was designed like a hawk. He grabbed it and looked at the size. It was for a new born. He grabbed it and looked around again. (Grabbing a small set of binkeys and a hawk plush he found. Yes, he was subconsciously trying to let his daughter know that Hawks have something to do with her life.) Sam had found him and she had a basket full of toys and small dresses and skirts. She gave him a shepish smile and the two went up to the check-out counter. They sat there stuff down and a middle aged woman looked at them with a disapproving glare. She rung them up and handed them the bags of items. Demetri grabbed two while Sam grabbed the other two. She glared at the woman and the two left after paying. 

They decided to stop at a small restaurant. It was quiet. Demetri was eating a toco salad with a sprite. He took a sip and looked up to see some Cobra kai students including Eli. He pushed the bags under the table with his foot. He looked down and placed a hand on his stomach. He didn't know how he was going to tell him about having a daughter in 5 months. He too another bit of his food and prayed that he wouldn't be seen by them. (Even though he is 90% sure Eli would.) Looking up he and Eli locked eyes and he immediately looked down and hugged his stomach. He pushed his food away no longer feeling hungry. He looked at Sam and got up. "I need to go to the bathroom." He said and left quickly he just made it as he threw up in the toilet. He held it panting. He heard the door openand the stalls started to be thrown open. He panicked and locked the stall flushing the toilet. He was in an extremely vulnerable position. He backed up into the corner. He sat down and covered his head his mind focused of protecting the small being inside of him. He heard his door shudder and then a laugh. He screamed as the door flew off its henges. He looked at Hawk with a terrified expression. He was drug out and thrown against the wall. He was panicking as he realised that his stomach wasn't protected. He tried kicking the other but his leg went right between his legs. Swallowing this feel like what it was nearly 5 months ago.

"Whats wrong Pretty boy? Familiar?" He asked Deme felt tears go down his cheeks. "D-Don't..."Deme said. Hawk gave him a confused look. "You wanted it last time." He said growling. If this is how Hawk plans to fight the Demetri is fucked. (Both literally and figuratively.) "I-I-I-" (No use in dragging it out...) "I-I'm Pregnant..." He said. Hawk laughed. "Your kidding-Do you actually think I would beleve-" Demetri brought Eli's hand to his stomach. Pressing the other's hand into his stomach but it stopped. Demetri had a stern emotionless look. Hawk pulled his hand away as if it was burning. He looked at the other in shock. "Its a girl..." He said. "You don't have to do anything, I'm going to take care of her." Deme said walking away. Hawk looked at the bathroom door as it closed. Swallowing he looked at his hand again as if in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok,   
> If you're wondering why Hawk knew it was his,   
> Demetri lost his virginity to Hawk, he even said so. 
> 
> If that was 4-5 months ago, It is VERY slim that Demetri even had sex in between then and the events of the chapter, Demetri also knew the gender: 
> 
> "Most doctors schedule an ultrasound at around 18 to 21 weeks, but the sex may be determined by ultrasound as early as 14 weeks. It's not always 100 percent accurate, though. Your baby might be in an awkward position, which makes it difficult to clearly see the genitals."
> 
> So, for all of those reasons, Hawk has a pretty good feeling if he is the father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk has a dream and starts to decide what to do.

Hawk was running down a corridor, He heard crying and Demetri screaming his name. He saw the fire and coughed as smoke filled his lungs. His hair was down and in a ponytail. He leaned on the wall and screamed out for Demetri. He was covered in ash and smoke. He fell to the ground and saw someone walk in front of him. He saw his vision blur before-

Hawk shot up in bed covered with sweat. He was panting and shaking. He looked around for any danger. He fell back and sighed. Grabbing his phone he looked at the time it was barely 3 in the morning. He has been having these dreams since Dem told him about being pregnant. He went to messages and unblocked Dem, He moved to type but stilled. Was he really going to drop everything to be in this child's life...The child that was due in less than 3 months? His daughter that he doesn't even know the name of. 

Hell, Demetri didn't even expect him to step up and be a father... 

That brought him the memory of his own mother telling him about his father that abandoned his wife and son at the sight of his son having a cleft lip...

Would she have a cleft lip?

He laughed, He was worrying for someone he didn't even know... Out of curiosity, he went to Instagram and to Demetri's profile. He smiled seeing him holding a sign that said '6 months!' He saw words of encouragement from the other Miyagi-do students(Even Aisha). He sat up and went through the other persons' profile. He noticed that most of them were Demetri and Sam, He was smiling an awkward smile. He had a hand underneath his stomach and a hand on his back. He rolled to a video and noticed that Demetri and Sam were in the latter's living room. Dem was watching TV while eating something. The video moved to Sam's hand which was on Demetri's stomach. He saw the hand flinch and laughter erupt. The video cuts off. He felt Jealousy that it was Sam there and not him, That he was here sulking. He went to contact and started typing. 

"Can we talk?"

He sent it before he could talk himself out of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask why Sam is constantly with Demetri, I just wrote it like that. 
> 
> And yes, Jealous Hawk is best hawk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk and Demetri talk.

Hawk was eating cereal watching Dr.Who when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw that it was Demetri. 

> Why the hell did you text me at 3 am?
> 
> Do you want to talk or not? 
> 
> The fact I'm eveing agreeing to this is ludicrist.
> 
> Yes, How about 4?
> 
> Why so late?
> 
> Why were you up at 3am? 
> 
> I'll tell you when you get here. 

Eli sighed and pushed more Cereal into his mouth. He had a long day. "MOM! Is it ok if Demetri comes over?!" "Sure thing sweetie!" She yelled. 

Demetri knocked on the door waving bye to his mother. The door open and he saw Eli there. It was an awkward silence and he allowed Dem in. Demetri sat down. He was given two presents one was wrapped in pink paper the other messily wrapped in paper that was white. "Mom told me to give them to you before she left." He said leaning on his fist. Both were about the same size. He looked at the tags. One(The pink one) said 'From Melissa' and the second(The white one) said 'From Eli' He oped the one from Eli's mom first and saw several things. There were baby teethers, pink and purple booties. A small outfit that was a light purple and a blanket that was grey. He smiled. he opened Eli's and saw that there were bottles, a blanket, and some headbands. Eli looked at him."Do you like it?" Demetri chuckled. "Yeah, thanks." "What did you want to talk about?" "First, I want our stupid rivalry to end." He said. "Second, I want to know if your free Friday night cause I want to take you somewhere." "And third..." He sighed. "I want to be part of our daughters' life..." 

Demetri looked at Hawk in shock. "You don't have to-" "Jesus fuck I know," Hawk said. "But I don't want her to grow up wondering who the hell her father is. Why he fucking left. Why he left his family that needed him. I don't want you to be alone fighting for money to raise your daughter..." Hawk said. He looked at Dem who was quiet. "I don't want her to be like me..." He said. Demetri went over and placed his hand on Hawks shoulder. "Dad, left us when he saw I had a cleft lip..."Hawk said. Demetri looked down. 

"Phoenix..." 

Eli looked at Demetri. "Her name is Pheonix...I wanted some type of connection to a bird..." Dem said. Eli chuckled. "And," 

"What time do you want to meet Friday?" Dem asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YEAH NAME REVEAL! (Even tho it's in the title...)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dem and Hawk's date night gets...interrupted.

Hawk walked to the other's house and knocked. He had agreed that the two could stay home due to the fact that Dem's mom was going to be working. Eli walked in after the woman allowed him in. She threw her keys into her purse and left with a goodbye. Eli smiled and walked towards Dem's room. The Carrier was watching TV sitting down. An episode of Dr.Who was playing. He had his head laid back. His hands over his stomach. Eli went over and sat down. He moved his arm to be around the other's shoulders. Dem's head moved and laid his head on the other's shoulder. Eli did the same. The episode was a rerun. Sneakily he moved his hand to the other's side of his stomach and attempted to feel the baby kick. He smiled feeling a small kick on his hand. 

"Want to go get something to eat?" Eli asked about 2hours in. He felt Deme nod. He got up and helped him up. Dem's hands went to his stomach. Eli grabbed his shoes. Demetri put them on and grabbed his coat getting up. Eli gripped his hand and the two left. He and Demetri were walking for a bit till they heard someone following them Eli turned to look at who it was and his hand went to Dem's side and he pulled him closer. The two started to speed walk away from the people behind him. Demetri started to have faces of discomfort and pain. Eli looked at him wondering if he is ok. The two stopped walking and Demetri leaned on Eli panting keeping his legs closed. Eli, suddenly putting two and two together, Looked back to see Tory and some other Cobra Kai students. Eli picked Demetri up who was holding his stomach and in pain. He started to run due to the fact if he were to fight them, He could risk hurting Demetri and Risk hurting the baby. 

He turned to look back to see Cobra Kai chasing after them. Putting more pressure into Running. He jumped into an Alleyway and ran down it hoping to get the upper hand. He Grabbed his phone seeing that there alone. He contacted 911 and sat Demetri down. He held his hand as the other panted. Listening to the instructions he kept an eye out for any Cobra Kai students. He saw the blue and red and ran out to get the Ambulance. The men ran over The Dem and Hawk stayed by his side getting in the ambulance saying "I'm his boyfriend." He turned to see Troy punch the wall. Swallowing the doors closed and he went by Demetri's side holding his hand. 

Hawk called Demetri's mother and was on the phone with her all the way to the hospital. Dem was rushed in and Hawk waited outside. He laid his head back. This was the moment his life changes. He had taken the risk of making amends with Demetri and was getting ready to be a father. He felt his eyes closed. 

Might as well get some sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity-
> 
> Would you guys care if I made a tumbler related to Phoenix after this ends? Like a Teenage Phoenix answering questions and shit?- 
> 
> Like I have a Design for her and everything. 
> 
> Also- I've never seen an episode of Dr. Who or really binged Star Wars...(Idk wtf is going on in it so...)
> 
> Thank you I now shall take the hate.
> 
> Demetri is getting a C-section which explains why Hawk isn't in there in the room and everything. 
> 
> also for them, it was like 10 p.m.


End file.
